Wherever you will go
by SweetYume
Summary: "Ela o amava tanto... Ele iria abandona-lá... Mas ela o amava tanto, tanto!" SasuSaku


Hey hey sweters!** :D**

Estão lindonas como sempre?

Aqui vai maaaais uma songfic pra vcs...

**Episódio 109- Naruto Clássico (O convite do som)**

_**Obs.** Episódio que o Sasuke-kun vai embora de Konoha ):_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Mas o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Sasori, o Deidara, o Gaara, o Neji, o Nagato e o Pain são exclusivamente meus ù_ú_

_Boa Leitura ... (:_

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_**(Aonde Quer que Você For/ The Calling)**_

.

.

.

Era uma noite fria... Ela sentia seus cabelos rosados voando com vento gelado... Como será que ele estava? Seu coração acelerou ao vê-lo ao longe misturando-se com as sombras da noite...

- O que você está fazendo aqui essa hora?

.

.

.

_**So lately, been wondering**_

_(Ultimamente, tenho pensado)_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_(Quem estará lá para tomar o meu lugar)_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face**_

_(Quando eu tiver ido, você precisará de amor para iluminar as sombras no seu rosto)_

.

.

.

O vento cortante bagunçava seus cabelos. Ela sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer por sua bochecha.

_"Por que... Por que nunca me diz nada?"_

_"Não é da sua conta"_

.

.

.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_(Se uma onda enorme caísse, e caísse sobre todos nós)_

_**Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own**_

_(Então, entre a areia e as pedras, você conseguiria se virar sozinha?)_

.

.

.

_"Eu sempre te deixo irritado não é Sasuke-kun?" _

As lembranças corriam como um filme em sua mente. Tantas e tantas vezes ela o deixara bravo... Por que ela tinha que ser tão perseguidora?

.

.

.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_(Se eu pudesse, eu iria)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

_**Way up high or down low,**_

_(Lá em cima, ou lá em baixo)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

.

.

.

_"Foi neste lugar, pela primeira vez, que eu fiquei junto a sós com você, Sasuke-kun"_

_"Eu não lembro"_

Encarou o chão com seus olhos verdes chorosos... Esperava que ele se lembrasse... Ela se lembrava... Muito bem.

_"Mas foi naquele dia que começamos, Sasuke-kun e eu"_

.

.

.

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

_(E talvez, eu descobrirei)_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_(Um jeito de fazer isso voltar um dia)_

_**To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days**_

_(Para observá-la, para guiá-la, através do mais escuro dos seus dias)_

.

.

.

_"Apenas vingança não fará ninguém feliz... Ninguém, nem você, nem eu"_

_"Eu sabia. Sou diferente de vocês, estou em um caminho diferente de vocês"_

Por que ele insistia tanto nisso? A vingança dele valeria a pena? Valeria a pena deixa-lá.. só para cumprir sua vingança?

.

.

.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_(Se uma onda enorme cair, e cair sobre todos nós)_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_(Então eu espero que haja alguém)_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

_(Que possa me trazer de volta para você)_

.

.

.

_"Você vai se isolar de novo? Aquela vez você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa. Agora, eu entendo isso muito bem. Eu tenho família, eu tenho amigos. Mas... se o Sasuke-kun sumir... Eu... Para mim... É a mesma coisa que solidão"_

Sentia seu coração bater forte... Ela não podia deixar ele fazer isso... Não podia, não podia! Ela o amava tanto...

.

.

.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_(Se eu pudesse, eu iria)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_(Lá em cima, ou lá em baixo)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse_)

.

.

.

_"Eu... Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, se você tivesse que ficar aqui comigo, não haveria arrependimentos... Porque todos os dias nós faríamos algo divertido. Nós seríamos felizes, eu juro! Eu faria qualquer coisa pra você. Então... Por favor, fique comigo"_

.

.

.

_**Run away with my heart**_

_(Fuja com o meu coração)_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_(Fuja com a minha esperança)_

_**Run away with my love**_

_(Fuja com o meu amor)_

.

.

.

_"Eu o ajudo na vingança também! Com certeza darei um jeito nisso! Por isso fique aqui... junto de mim... se não puder, leve-me junto também"_

Ela o amava tanto... Ele iria abandona-lá... Mas ela o amava tanto, tanto!

_"Você é mesmo irritante"_

.

.

.

_**I know now, just quite how**_

_(Eu sei agora, perfeitamente)_

_**My life and love might still go on**_

_(Minha vida e meu amor vão continuar)_

_**In your heart and your mind,**_

_(Em seu coração e em sua mente)_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_(Eu estarei com você por todo o tempo)_

.

.

.

_"Não vá! Se você for... eu vou gritar!"_

.

.

.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_(Se eu pudesse, eu iria)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_(Lá em cima, ou lá em baixo)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

.

.

.

_"Obrigado Sakura"_

.

.

.

_**If I could turn back time**_

_(Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

_**If I could make you mine**_

_(Se eu pudesse fazer você minha)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

.

.

.

As palavras dele pairavam em sua mente

_"Obrigado Sakura"_

.

.

_._

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

* * *

__Voooooooltei :D

E então little cat's ? Gostaram? Eu seeei que estou SUPER viciada em sonfic's,

eu sempre relacionei musicas com personagens de anime, é algo inevitavel... Aí agora, decidi realizar meu

sonho de transformar tudo em songfic's :B

Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado...

De qualquer forma, deixem uma rewiew, por favooooooor *-* Não custa nada,

vc não precisa ter conta no site, nem nada do tipo... É só clicar ali em baixo, e escrever ;)

Obrigada por lerem. Até maaaais ,

Beijinhos com sabor de chocolate :*

Obs. Se as senhoritas quiserem , estou pensando em escrever uma fic sobre os casais de naruto,

cada cap. é para um casal... deixem nas rewiews, os casais que vocês querem, que eu escrevo e dedico para vocês, ok?

Obs²: Gente, eu estava escrevendo uma fic Sasusaku chamada "Até o fim"... mas sei lá...Não sei se deveria continuar... Vocês podem ler e me dar suas opiniões?

Thanks gatz *-*

**#Partiu**


End file.
